


Hearts and daggers

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: Pensa che restando lì magari riuscirebbe a tenerlo chiuso in trappola, per quanto lui non sembri avere nessuna intenzione di scappare.





	Hearts and daggers

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler su, tipo, tutta la backstory di Karen. State lontani se ancora non avete visto la S3 di Daredevil. /o/

Riconoscerebbe il caravan di Todd a occhi chiusi: ha sempre avuto quell’odore di calzini fradici mai asciugati del tutto, moquette polverosa e salsa barbecue, sovrastato appena dall’aroma di erba appena fumata.

Karen capisce di averne avuto nostalgia; in un certo qual modo quel puzzo le inebria i sensi, riportandola indietro al preciso momento della propria gioventù in cui era già nella merda ma la merda non era ancora così profonda da coprirle anche la testa.

Scivola sul materasso e sbatte con il ginocchio contro la parete di vetroresina; è un tonfo lieve, innocuo, e i suoi pensieri galleggiano in quello stato di beatitudine alcolica in cui incidenti così le provocano appena un sorriso. Ridacchia e la risata si riverbera fino al ventre, mentre Frank sotto di lei le stringe una coscia con la mano destra e affonda in lei un altro po’, strappandole un gemito e un’altra risata - e le piace l’idea di essere proprio lì in quel caravan nel bel mezzo del nulla, nel silenzio della notte in periferia, quando sulla provinciale non passa più nemmeno un’auto; le piace l’idea che siano le spalle di Frank quelle che sta artigliando, così diverse da quelle esili di Todd; le piace da morire l’idea che sia lui a spingere, che sia lui a penetrarla, al punto tale che nemmeno le importa che lui non l’abbia mai baciata. Poco male, si dice, e in quel momento si convince che i baci siano qualcosa di sopravvalutato, che in fondo le bastino il suo sguardo puntato negli occhi, il tremore accentuato della mano che la stringe e la lascia andare per poi afferrarla di nuovo, il gelo delle sue dita sul fianco mentre la invita ad assecondare i suoi movimenti. Lui viene e a lei sta bene così: non è né troppo lontana né troppo vicina all’orgasmo ma nonostante l’alcool ha continuato a pensare troppo, e per quanto alcune cose comunque le sfuggano - come siano arrivati lì, come siano passati al sesso, come faranno anche solo a parlarne, _dopo_ \- rimanda, rimanda tutto a più tardi, come se in quell’adesso nulla avesse ragione o significato.

Ridacchia ancora perché anche lui ride appena e si muove come a voler spingere un altro po’; Karen lo ferma ma non si sposta e pensa che restando lì magari riuscirebbe a tenerlo chiuso in trappola, per quanto lui non sembri avere nessuna intenzione di scappare.

«Frank.»

«Mh.»

«Ho voglia di pancake» gli dice, e ride di nuovo quando si rende conto che probabilmente non è quello che lui si aspettava di sentirle dire - ma di nuovo, non sa bene come funzionano le cose tra loro, né in quel momento né mai. «C’è un diner aperto tutta la notte poco lontano da qui. Ci lavora mio fratello.»

«Tuo fratello?»

«Kevin.»

Poi d’improvviso si ricorda che Kevin è morto da… da quanto? Sei anni? Forse addirittura sette, ormai. Sente il fiato che inizia a mancarle e le torna in mente che il caravan di Todd è andato a fuoco prima ancora dell’incidente e-

  


Frank odora di bagnoschiuma da donna - l’ha comprato lei in un drugstore: un flacone da un litro a 99 centesimi di dollaro, in quel momento della sua vita recente in cui era totalmente al verde per via dell’affitto dell’appartamento di Matt e aveva preoccupazioni ben più pressanti rispetto al dover scegliere tra l’aroma alla fragola e quello alla vaniglia - e ha addosso una delle sue camicie oversize di flanella con una fantasia tartan rosa e viola. Sulla faccia ha i segni dell’ultimo scontro, ancora più accentuati dopo la doccia: i contorni rossi e gonfi dei graffi lo fanno sembrare ancora più pesto di quando era ricoperto di sangue da capo a piedi.

La raggiunge al bancone della cucina, forse per sbirciare quel che sta preparando, forse per aiutarla; non le è chiaro, così come non le è chiaro perché lui sia lì, mentre invece le è chiarissima la gratitudine che prova per la sua presenza.

Frank si offre di tagliare i pomodori - è una vita che nessuno dei due mangia pomodori; stranamente le risulta lampante - e non è la macchia di colore che lo ricopre ad essere l’elemento più strano dell’intera scena, quanto piuttosto l’anellino d’argento che porta alla mano sinistra. Ne ha uno anche lei, osserva stranita, e si chiede se dentro ci sia un’incisione e se basterebbe leggerla per risolvere il mistero; ma non vuole rovinare l’atmosfera, non vuole distrarre nessuno dalla precisione assolutamente necessaria che serve per il taglio dei pomodori. E forse quello non è nemmeno il suo appartamento, ora che lo guarda per bene; c’è qualcosa fuori posto, come se l’ambiente fosse lo stesso ma la gran parte dei particolari fossero stati traslati direttamente dalla sua vecchia casa nel Vermont.

Le si stringe il cuore al pensiero che lui sia lì, esattamente lì, e subito l’ambiente attorno a lei si trasforma nella cucina del diner che ha tanto odiato dopo la morte di sua madre, con suo padre che canticchia girando gli hamburger sulla piastra bollente e Frank sempre lì, intento a tagliare pomodori in fette irrealisticamente perfette. Lo fissa temendo di vederlo sparire ma lui non scompare, e quando posa la testa sulla sua spalla sente di nuovo quell’odore di bagnoschiuma da donna che è consapevole di avere addosso a propria volta e-

  


È domenica mattina e il traffico scorre sulla 5th Avenue senza ingorghi né colpi di clacson superflui. Karen si sveglia con Frank di fianco a lei nel letto; ha gli occhi chiusi ma è certa che sia sveglio, anche se non ricorda quando possa aver imparato una caratteristica così inequivocabilmente intima dell’uomo vicino a lei.

Rimane a guardarlo per un po’. La stanza è in penombra, illuminata appena dai raggi del sole che s’infilano nella fessura tra le tende tirate, e lei si rende conto di essere _felice_ \- non sa precisamente cosa sia successo, non sa perché lui sia lì, non vuole farsi domande che finirebbero per alterare quella perfezione; non sa se durerà un attimo, non sa se sia vero o solo immaginazione.

Frank muove il braccio e apre gli occhi, la vede e le sorride e a Karen viene un po’ da piangere perché non sa se ci possa essere qualcosa di più di _questo_ , qualcosa che vada oltre l’idea di averlo lì con sé. Lo bacia e nella sua mente è come se fosse la prima volta - o forse lo è davvero, e d’improvviso si trova nella stanza di quando era bambina, con i poster alle pareti e lo zaino di scuola sotto la scrivania, sua madre che al piano di sotto frigge il bacon con la radio alta e suo fratello che accorda la chitarra dall’altro lato del corridoio.

Qualcosa sembra sfuggirle ma Frank è ancora lì, le sue labbra ancora calde e morbide contro le sue, la sua mano che le accarezza una scapola e l’altra posata tra loro sul cuscino, e Karen la stringe e si dice che non le importa di scoprire dove finiranno adesso e-

  


E di nuovo Karen si sveglia fissando il soffitto, a schiacciarle il petto quella strana sensazione di nostalgia, di possibilità, di realtà potenziale.

Non ricorda molto, ma è certa che c’entrasse un sogno.

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante alla terza settimana del COW-T #9, Missione 1, limitazioni: angst + fluff + lemon.  
> Ok gente, è stata la mia prima volta in assoluto con un rating così alto \o\


End file.
